digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WarGreymon
WarGreymon WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form, possessing the "war" prefix due to his offensive capabilities. He is a humanoid version of Greymon with metal armor encasing his head, shoulders, abdominals and legs. He is capable of independent flight - the wing-like projections on his back form his Brave Shield that he removes and uses to block attacks. The Brave Shield is said to be the strongest and hardest of any shield. WarGreymon has two large clawed gauntlets called Dramon Destroyers (Dramon Killer) that demonstrates great powers against Dramon species of Digimon, but at the cost of jeopardizing himself at the same time and attached to each arm by braces on the bottom side of the claws around his wrists. Some say that when a true warrior realizes his own mission amongst his veterans, that's when he digivolves into a WarGreymon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 When BlackWarGreymon emerged in the Real World to find/kill Yukio Oikawa, Agumon was sent to stop him and with the new-power from Azulongmon, he was able to Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon. He and Tai confronted BlackWarGreymon atop Mount Fuji and they battled as Oikawa and company made their escape. The battle was fierce and destructive and completely equal. Neither could get the upper hand until Imperialdramon intervened. He later appeared to witness the last moments of BlackWarGreymon, whose death and noble sacrifice hit him hard. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WarGreymon is witnessed early in the game Digivolving into Omnimon to defeat Diaboromon as according to the events of Our War Game. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo has to fight WarGreymon when he challenges Taichi (Tai) in the First Grade of the D-1 Tournament. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer WarGreymon is obtainable by saving Taichi (Tai) during the second rescue and leveling up Agumon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Org the WarGreymon was one half of Hideto Fujimoto's Digimon that forms Omnimon. Digimon World 2 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon (depending on its DP) and MasterTyrannomon. Digimon World 3 WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon is an unlockable Digivolution. Digimon Digital Card Battle WarGreymon is an ultimate level Fire Deck Digimon, he also appears in the opening video sequence. Digimon Rumble Arena WarGreymon is a playable character as well as Agumon's Warp Digivolution. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 WarGreymon is Agumon/Greymon's final Digivolution. Digimon World DS WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon. He also appears when a digivolve disk is used on a dragon digimon, attacking with Great Tornado. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon. He can DNA Digivolve with MetalGarurumon to become Omnimon. But you can only get Omnimon if both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon if they're level 65 speed 415 and friendship must be 100%. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force): Gathers energy in his hands to form a large energy ball which he fires at his opponent. This is his signature attack. In the English dub this attack is randomly called "Nova Force". *'Mega Claw' (Dramon Killer): Slashes Dramon Digimon with his Dramon Destroyers. *'Great Tornado': Spins at the speed of a tornado and rips through the enemy. In the English dub this attack is randomly called "Terra Force" or "Mega Claw". Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force): Gathers energy in his hands to form a large energy ball. *'War Driver': Builds up energy in his claws and strikes the enemy down with them. *'Ultra Tornado' (Grey Fire): Wraps himself in a giant tornado of flames, sending smaller tornados outwards at enemies. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Double Dramon Claw' *'Valke-Napalm' *'Screw Dramon Claw' *'Burst Breath' Variations / Subspecies *ChaosBlackWarGreymon / BlackWarGreymon *WarGreymon X *VictoryGreymon *Gaiomon WarGreymon X WarGreymon X is a Dragon Man Digimon, a WarGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. Digital Monster X-Evolution WarGreymon X was the supposed leader of the X Digimon that fight the Royal Knights. He first appeared when he tried to tell some non-X-Digimon that Yggdrasil is their enemy but when Omnimon appeared, he had to fight against him and was later forced to flee. It was during his escape that he asked Dorumon to watch Tokomon, since he was unable to both fight against Omnimon and take care of a child. He later escaped Omnimon and told his friend MetalGarurumon X what happened, who could not believe that the Royal Knights were their enemy. Later WarGreymon X had another fight with Omnimon to protect Dorumon, during which MetalGarurumon X seemingly died. He later fought against a large number of DexDoruGreymon, together with other Digimon and when the crowd of evil Digimon nearly deleted the Digital World he was among the Digimon which still existed. It is unknown what happened to him after the Digital World was recreated. Digimon Chronicle Dorumon and Kouta are being pursued by an Okuwamon who wants Dorumon's X-Antibody for himself. Kouta sends his cape into Okuwamon's face but counters with Scissor Arm Omega. Kouta stands in front of Okuwamon to protect his Dorumon and Okuwamon prepares to go through Kouta but is prevented by "Ultimate WarGreymon", a WarGreymon X saying, "Digimon who play with power like you... can't have the new power!" Digimon World 4 WarGreymon X is an unlockable character. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon X is an unlockable digivolution as well as an optional boss. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force) *'Neptuno Force' (Poseidon Force): He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered. *'Dramon Killer': Attacks with his pair of "Dramon Killer" gauntlets which existed before the X-Evolution. It ignores defense if the enemy is one of the dragon-blooded. *'Gaia Force ZERO': A superpowered version of Terra Force *'Great Tornado' *'Grey Fire ZERO' Variations / Subspecies *BlackWarGreymon X *WarGreymon Reference Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family